The Legendary Black Wild God Eater
by Galang-kun
Summary: Kisah Perjalanan seorang yang berambut hitam dari asal Fenrir Branch Indonesia
1. Chapter 1  Indonesia Branch Crisis

**Desclaimer : God Eater bukan punya Galang, melainkan punya Namco Bandai Games**

* * *

><p><em>Warning : OC, OCC, Rated Teen,Violence<em>

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You want to live ?<em>

_Don't pray to the God_

_But, Eat The God_

_That's the path of the God Eater_

* * *

><p>Waktu itu, Fenrir Branch Indonesia, Kondisinya…<p>

"Bagian timur Fenrir telah dijebol oleh Quadriga ! Team Beta-4 tidak sempat melindungi nya !" operator pun berbicara melalui Speaker pengeras yang ada di Branch itu

Ada seorang laki – laki yang memakai baju hitam, memakai baju dalaman abu-abu yang panjang tangan nya sampai pergelangan tangannya, dibelakang bajunya itu terlihat Logo God-Eater. Rambutnya yang hitam dan wild dan juga membawa God Arc nya itu jalan melalu hallway branch mengarah menuju bagian timur yang sudah dijebol oleh beberapa Aragami itu.

Dia langsung berlari ke arah bagian yang di jebol itu sambil mengubah senjatanya ke Blade-mode (Buster Blade), dari situ sepertinya dia adalah new-type. Ya.. sekarang New-type sudah banyak di seluruh dunia. Lebih banyak God Eater sekarang di Dunia ini. Disini Fenrir Branch Indonesia, kondisinya sudah kritis. Bantuan yang datang tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan.

"hoy ! kau seharusnya tidak pergi kesana ! terlalu banyak Aragami disana !" teriak seorang pria ke arah seorang lelaki muda tadi yang berumuran sekitar 18 tahun-an. Dia sepertinya mendiami triakan seorang pria yang sudah sedikit terluka itu.

Lelaki tadi langsung melompat kearah Quadriga dan…

"CRRRAAATTTSSS !" suara percikan darah pun keluar, ada darah dimana-mana. Ternyata lelaki tadi menancapkan God arc-nya kearah kepala Quadriga itu.

"GRRROOOAAAGGGHHH !" teriak sakit Quadriga itu, sepertinya belum mati melainkan sekarat. Lelaki tadi melepaskan God-arc nya dan langsung lompat, setelah itu, dia langsung mengganti senjata ke Predator-mode.

"Eat time…." Lelaki tadi pun mengucapkan kata – kata itu dan membiarkan God Arc nya memakan bagian Quadriga itu. Badannya bercahaya dan sepertinya dia sudah tampak lebih kuat.

"aku merasakan lebih kuat, kekuatan mu milik ku sekarang, Quadriga bodoh" dia langsung mengubah God arc nya menjadi Gun-mode. Cahaya tadi menandakan dia sekarang sudah berada dalam _Burst_**-**_mode._

Dia langsung melepaskan tembakannya ke beberapa arah Ogretail dan Vajratail. Semua nya kena dan tak ada peluru yang terbuang. Tanpa basa – basi dia dengan cepat langsung mengganti God arc nya menjadi Blade-mode lagi dan langsung membelah badan Ogretail dan Vajratail menjadi terbelah dua.

"astaga… sepertinya mereka tidak akan habis" gumam lelaki tadi.

"pppssssttt…. Biscuit… ce…pat sekara…masuk… at… kau… akan…" suara Radio pun terdengar tidak terlalu jelas melalui radio yang ada berada dekat kupingnya itu.

"Dimengerti" jawab lelaki tadi yang sepertinya CodeName-nya itu Biscuit

"JDAAARRR !" suara ledakan terdengar lagi dan sepertinya ini dari arah pintu masuk Branch.

"tidak ! sepertinya mereka sekarang sudah dapat menjebol bagian pintu depan !" teriak operator itu melalui speaker di Branch itu.

Lelaki tadi langsung cepat masuk ke dalam Branch, sepertinya dia sedikit terkejut, akibat sudah ada beberapa Ogretail dan Zygote.

Dia terus berlari sambil _memainkan_ Bladenya kearah Ogretail dan Zygote itu. Dia sepertinya tidak takut dengan semua Aragami dan di mata yang berwarna Coklat gelap itu ada tanda – tanda balas dendam . Siapa yang tahu ? sepertinya dia mempunya masa lalu yang tidak terlalu bagus.

Dia langsung melanjutkan lari nya kearah _Rooftop_ dimana ada suara helikopter ingin berangkat.

"Ren !" Teriak seorang perempuan yang sudah berada di atas helikopter itu yang sepertinya memanggil nama lelaki tadi itu. Dengan cepat Ren pun langsung lompat dan meraih tangan perempuan tadi. Dengan cepat perempuan itu langsung menarik tangan Ren dan dengan cepat helikopter itu terbang ke atas

"Rena… terima kasih, kau menyelamatkan ku LAGI" ucap Ren kearah perempuan yang berumuran 18 tahun-an itu yang sepertinya bernama Rena itu.

"Jadi ? Branch Indonesia sudah… entahlah apa kusebut" Ren pun berkata pada Rena

"ya… kita sepertinya ke _east Fenrir HQ_ di Jepang" jawab perempuan yang bernama Rena itu.

"Sepertinya east Fenrir HQ juga tidak damai" sambung perempuan tadi

"eh ? kenapa ?" Tanya lelaki tadi

"mereka juga menghadapi kondisi yang lumayan serius sih" jawab perempuan itu lagi

Lelaki itu pun menganggukan kepalanya untuk member tanda dimengerti padanya sambil menunggu helikopter dari Fenrir Branch Indonesia menuju HQ di Jepang.

* * *

><p><em>Kau tahu ? ini baru permulaan<em>

_Lebih banyak Aragami disana dan aku harus membunuhnya_

_**~TO BE CONTINUED~**_


	2. Chapter 2  Ren !

**Desclaimer = God Eater punya Namco Bandai Games dan tak akan pernah menjadi milik Galang**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Until The End of My Life I will Always kill the Aragami<em>

_That's My Promise_

* * *

><p><strong>Ren POV<strong>

Kami pun akhirnya terbang memakai Helikopter ke HQ, akibat gara – gara Branch Indonesia sudah Kritis. Tapi sepertinya Branch Indonesia masih dapat diperbaiki. Tapi sudah ada berates – ratus Aragami disana. Yang selemat hanya sekitar 1/3 dari keseluruhan Anggota di Branch Indonesia.

"Kapten sepertinya para Survivor lainnya sudah sampai di HQ jepang." Ucap sang pilot pada Kapten yang sedang duduk di samping ku itu

"Oh… baguslah" jawab nya kembali

"tapi…"

"tapi apa ?" Tanya Kapten tadi agak sedikit kaget

"Para pilot lain mengatakan, disana ada sedikit serangan. Sebagian helikopter ada yang tak selamat" jawab pilot tadi.

"mengapa ?" Tanya Kapten lagi kepada pilot itu

"Para _Ras _Quadriga sedang menyerang Fenrir HQ juga" sambung pilot tadi.  
><em>NP : Ras Quadriga yaitu, Quadriga, Fallen Quadriga, Tezcatlipoca, dan Poseidon<em>

"Kemungkinan besar kita juga dapat tertembak" sambungnya lagi.

"seberapa besar kemungkinannya ?" Tanya Kapten lagi

"aku takut mengatakannya, tapi diperkirakan sekitar 65 % kita dapat tertembak juga" jawab pilot itu

"apa ? 65% ? baiklah semua, kalian dengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang pilot tadi ?" Tanya kapten tadi sambil menaikkan nada nya sedikit

"Ya Kapten !" jawab kami semua

"Jadi… begini rencananya… kita semua akan masuk kedalam medan perang juga, kemungkinan besar 1 atau lebih Quadriga akan menembakkan _missle_ nya ke arah helikopter ini. Jadi… kalau bisa kita semua menembakkan apa yang kita punya kearah missle yang mereka tembakkan" ucap sang kapten sambil memegang God Arc nya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar untuk mengingat _waktu itu_

"_Ren…! Lari !"_

"_Ta-tapi yah !"_

"_Pergi lah !"_

_Aku hanya dapat berlari waktu itu, tak ada yang dapat ku lakukan. Ayahku yang sedang sibuk melindungi diriku dan Ibuku itu._

"_Len ! Awas !" Teriak ayahku padaku_

_Aku tak dapat mengatakan apa – apa pada saat monster yang sepertinya memakai Scarf itu dan seperti singa itu, mereka katakana itu lah yang bernama Vajra. Aku hanya dapat diam sambil menangis pada saat Vajra itu mau menerkam ku. Tiba – tiba ayahku langsung dengan cepat melindungiku, tapi…_

"Ren ?" ucap suara seorang perempuan padaku, ya… tak salah lagi, dia adalah perempuan yang menarikku di helikopter tadi Rena…

"ada apa ?" Tanya nya memakai suara lembutnya itu.

"tidak ada…" jawabku

Ohh iya… Namaku Ren, lebih tepatnya Ren Kazekagami,aku juga seorang God Eater, sekarang aku menjabat di pangkat _Major_. Aku juga New-Type.

Dan… orang yang di depanku ini Rena, Rena Kagane. Dia memiliki rambut Hitam yang sedikit panjang itu dan memiliki mata Hitam yang _Shiny_ itu. Dia juga seorang God Eater, hanya dialah anggota Teamku yang selamat. Dia pangkatnya tepat dibawahku yaitu _3__rd __Liutenant. _Dan tiba – tiba saja…

"kita akan memasuki kerumunan itu !" Teriak pilot dari _Cockpit_ nya.

**JDARR ! CRATS ! JDASS!**

Suara peluru dari mana – mana satu – satu juga mereka semua juga menembak _missle _yang dating satu per satu.

Aku pun juga membantu mereka dengan menembakan beberapa peluru ke _missle_ nya yang banyak tadi. Tetapi seorang anak buah kapten mengagetkanku.

"akan ada benturan dari belakang !" teriak seorang anak buah.

**JDARRR**

"apa itu ?" Kapten berteriak kepada sang pilot

"bagian baling – baling kiri terkena tembakan _missle _dari salah satu dari mereka ! Helikopter tidak dapat bertahan !" pilot pun berteriak melalui pengeras suara yang dia pakai.

"kemungkinan tidak kita bisa ke HQ dengan cepat ?"

"sepertinya… Positif bisa kapten !"

"Rena !" aku berteriak sekuat mungkin kepadanya dan…

**NORMAL POV**

"Ren !" teriak Rena kearah Ren. Ternyata Ren sudah terjatuh dari helikopter itu akibat benturan tadi !

"Rena !" teriak juga Ren kepada arah Rena

Rena mencoba untuk menggapai tangannya dan ingin hampir mencoba bunuh diri karena dia sendiri juga ingin melompat karena melihat Ren yang sudah jatuh begitu. Tetapi sebelum Rena ingin mencoba melompat sang Kapten dan anak buahnya menahannya supaya untuk tidak mengejar Ren yang sudah jatuh

"Ren !" masih teriak Rena sambil menangis, karena hanya Ren lah salah satu anggota team nya yang selamat.

Rena melihat serius kepada Ren. Tetapi sepertinya Ren mengucapkan sesuatu yang sedikit susah dimengerti karena ribut nya Helikopter itu. Rena mencoba mendekat dekat tempat keluarnya penumpang tadi supaya dapat melihat ucapan dari mulut Ren

"God… Arc….. ku ?" kira – kira Rena melihat ucapan dari mulut Ren. Dengan cepat Rena langsung mengambil God Arc nya ren dengan kakinya dan langsung menendang nya keluar.

"tangkap Ren !" Teriak Rena

Dengan cepat Ren langsung mengambil God Arc-nya. Dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu lagi.

"Tinggalkan …. Sa… aku ? Tinggalkan saja aku ?" kira Rena lagi.

"Ren !" Teriak Rena lagi sambil menangis, apa boleh buat. Daripada meresikokan Dua nyawa lebih baik satu nyawa saja yang diresikokan, pasti kapten juga berpikiran begitu.

Tetapi… entahlah… apa yang akan dilakukan Ren dengan God Arc nya itu selagi dia jatuh ? apakah dia akan mati ? atau masih mempunyai Kesempatan Hidup ?

_**~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
